


Scarcely Can Speak for My Thinking (Day Seven - Tucking in a Tag)

by swampslip



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blackwatch Era, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Flufftober 2020, Mild humiliation kink, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Jesse McCree, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Power Imbalance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, and angela, jesse doesn't get along with anyone but gabe and kinda jack, jesse's a mess, puppy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “Yeah?” Reyes mocks, ducking his head in close and peering at Jesse, “Wanna look like your boss just fucked you in the bathroom in the middle of a charity ball?”“Fuck,” Jesse bites out and presses himself away from the wall, towards Reyes, “Yeah- God, sir-”“Well, I’m not gonna,” Reyes says, sounding highly amused and Jesse can’t stop the pitiful whine of disappointment that leaves him.Reyes chuckles and his hands move back to Jesse’s fuzzy belly, undoing the belt there.“Let’s make it look authentic, though,” Reyes hums and lets the belt hang open, bringing his hands up to Jesse’s face and pinching the younger’s cheeks, “Couldn’t let them think I didn’tsatisfyyou, big boy.”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Scarcely Can Speak for My Thinking (Day Seven - Tucking in a Tag)

**Author's Note:**

> jesse is post top surgery, on T and slit, nub, hole, are used for his bits
> 
> title is from [Dinner & Diatribes by Hozier](https://open.spotify.com/track/7guZZvbFgU0etfxLBrQEPU?si=4vpoUBkcRKWsDkzxc9jyfg)

“McCree,” Reyes calls from behind him as they’re walking through the hall towards the dropship. 

Jesse stops in his tracks and pivots to look back at his commander. 

“Yeah, boss?”

Reyes merely rolls his eyes and keeps walking, reaching out as he passes Jesse to tuck the tag of the younger’s shirt in. 

“Stay sharp, kid,” Reyes says with an undercurrent of amusement in his voice.

Jesse blinks then feels his face flushing, hurrying to catch up after standing still in surprise for a few seconds. 

\--

“McCree,” Reyes sighs, “What is with this? Do you not check yourself in the mirror before you come out here and embarrass me?”

His commander crowds close to him and murmurs in his ear as he fixes Jesse’s collar, tucks in the tag on the dress shirt. 

“You’re observant of everything but yourself,” Reyes says and Jesse flushes deeply, both in embarrassment and at the feeling of his boss’ hot breath on his ear. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Jesse whispers and Reyes’ warm fingers graze the side of his neck as the older man pulls back. 

It sends a thrill down his spine. 

Reyes subtly tilts his head towards the bar where Jesse’s target to disarm is sitting. 

Jesse nods, turns to walk away, Reyes’ hand clapping him on the shoulder and squeezing as the older man heads the other way. 

\--

“I didn’t know they were together,” Jesse mutters as he leans on the balcony, looking down at the wedding happening below. 

Half of Overwatch seems to be here, seeing two of their own tie the knot in a night of welcome downtime. 

A fruity drink and a tropical breeze billowing out Jesse’s gauzy button-down. 

“No?” Reyes hums as he comes up behind the younger, “They were fairly subtle with it, keeping it private until Cook retired.

“I’m guessin’ y’all ain’t takin’ retroactive action against them,” Jesse murmurs and rubs at the side of his face, scanning the crowd. 

“For what?”

“… Fraternization?” Jesse asks slowly, “Cook was a pretty high-rankin’ Agent.”

“Hm.”

“Is… Ain’t there rules against it?” Jesse stands up straighter and gestures with his drink at Reyes, “Y’all seem to be strict about… Relationships.”

“If they don’t interfere with chain of command,” Reyes says slowly, “And there’s no obvious favoritism…”

“Oh,” Jesse whispers and glances over the top of the courtyard walls towards the ocean, “Huh.”

“Are you asking for personal reasons?”

“Me?” Jesse laughs sharply, “Nah, no one would touch me even if I begged. Why the hell d’you think I’m up here alone?”

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Thought it’d be nice,” Jesse mutters, taking a deep drink and grimacing at the sweetness. 

“Regret coming?”

Jesse’s quiet for a moment and shrugs. 

“Better now,” Jesse says softly, “With you… But I ain’t gonna, y’know, ask you to stay up here or anythin’.”

“Ships’ll start taking people back to base in an hour or so,” Reyes says gently and rests his hand on Jesse’s shoulder, back against the railing, looking down at the younger, “If you’d like to leave.”

“… Yeah,” Jesse rubs the side of his neck shyly and gestures again with his drink, “Finish this, n’ turn in.”

Reyes’ hand squeezes his shoulder then moves behind Jesse’s neck and fiddles with the younger’s collar.

Tag. 

Jesse groans in embarrassment and covers his face. 

“Think this mop makes it flip up when you pull on a shirt,” Reyes says, voice warm with amusement as he flicks a wayward lock of Jesse’s hair. 

“Well I ain’t cuttin’ it,” Jesse grumbles. 

Reyes shakes his head and rolls his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Jesse’s as heads back the way he came. 

\--

“Wow, Boss,” Jesse whistles lowly and looks Reyes up and down, “Snazzy.”

The velvet texture of Reyes’ collar catches in the light as the older man turns, the gold around his neck, and adorning his fingers around a glass of something dark and warm looking makes Jesse swallow, feeling wholly inadequate in his maroon button down and slacks. 

“Hey, Jesse,” Reyes says warmly and Jesse’s surprised to hear a particular alcohol-induced tone in his boss’ voice and Jesse’s eyes dip to the bit of chest exposed by the unbuttoned shirt underneath the suit jacket. 

His eyes quickly bounce up as his face heats, noticing Morrison raising a brow at him. 

“McCree,” Morrison says politely, “You look nice.”

“You- You as well, Sir,” Jesse says, voice catching as Reyes’ arm slings around his shoulders and pulls him closer. 

Reyes is a furnace, against him, and Jesse has to will himself not to shiver when Reyes’ fingers brush the back of his hair, over the top of his collar. 

“Wow,” Reyes drawls, tone more teasing and jovial than Jesse has ever heard, “No tag. What a big boy you are.”

Jesse turns his head to look at his boss incredulously before turning to Morrison for help. 

The other Commander is masking his snickering behind his glass, blue eyes shining at Jesse over the top of it. 

“Uh… Thanks,” Jesse says weakly and shifts out from under Reyes’ arm, “Think Angie demanded a dance so I’ll-”

Jesse jerks his thumb towards the other side of the ballroom, not even sure if that’s where Angela is but he scurries in that direction, stomach flipping as he weaves his way through the Christmas Party crowd. 

\--

“Jess,” Reyes mutters in greeting, eyes glued to the screen in his lap, reclining on the couch in his office. 

“You know re-reading that thing ‘til you pass out ain’t helpin’ none,” Jesse says slowly, waiting with the door not-quite latched behind him, to see whether that’ll piss off Reyes enough that he gets dismissed outright. 

“’Course I know,” Reyes says under his breath, so quiet Jesse barely understands, “I know.”

“So?” 

“What, Jesse?” Reyes frowns and finally lifts his gaze, studying the younger, “Why you here?”

“Brought you dinner,” Jesse says, lifting the bag in his hand, “You didn’t eat lunch with us.”

Reyes stares him down then sighs roughly and sits up, putting the tablet to the side and beckoning the younger closer. 

“S’just some takeout,” Jesse mutters apologetically as he sets the bag of styrofoam containers on the coffee table, “Snagged it on the way back.”

“Isn’t this your dinner?” Reyes asks lowly, not moving to open anything. 

“No-” Jesse says quickly and is pinned with an accusatory look, “Okay, _yeah_ , but- I- _Look_ -”

“Sit,” Reyes commands quietly and starts to open the containers, dividing everything out until there’s a variety shared between both boxes, evenly-

With perfect knowledge of what Jesse does and doesn’t like. 

Jesse sits next to his commander on the couch and studies the older man out of the corner of his eye.

“No way you could’ve known,” Jesse says slowly.

Reyes shakes his head in a clear dismissal and shoves the box of food Jesse prefers towards the younger. 

“Eat.”

Jesse huffs weakly and pulls the box into his lap. 

He flinches mildly when Reyes’ hand slides over his shoulder and tucks in the tag of the hoodie he’s wearing. 

Jesse’s shoulders lift and he ducks his head, letting his hair hide his pinking cheeks. 

Reyes’ hand rustles through his hair, pinching out a bit of debris from the explosion they were caught in. 

“You’re a mess,” Reyes mutters and sighs, sliding his hand around Jesse’s neck and forcing the younger’s chin up, wiping something off his cheek with his thumb. 

“Sorry,” Jesse slowly, far too aware of the heat of his boss’ hand on his skin. 

He keeps his eyes on the wall across from them. 

“You get hurt at all?” Reyes asks softly, tilting Jesse’s head to the side and looking him over. 

“No sir.”

“You lying to me?”

“… I’m fine,” Jesse whispers and pulls his head out of Reyes’ grip, “Couple bruises.”

His commander is quiet for a moment then pulls his hand back and starts to eat. 

Jesse silently breathes out, feeling shaky as he follows suit. 

\--

“Hey, kid,” Reyes murmurs and looks him over as he comes into the restroom behind Jesse, closing the door, “You doing okay?”

“Fine-” Jesse fidgets uncomfortably, tugging at his suit jacket, his tie, “Hate this shit.”

“Hm?”

“Just… These people,” Jesse mutters, “Piss me off.”

Reyes huffs a small laugh and Jesse feels his stomach flip as the older man’s eyes sparkle with amusement in the dim lighting. 

Reyes moves next to Jesse and peers at himself in the single mirror, smoothing out his facial hair and fixing his collar. 

“How long’s this gonna take?” Jesse asks petulantly, leaning out of the way against the cool stone next to them, crossing his legs and his arms. 

“Getting antsy?”

“What d’you think?” Jesse huffs and crosses his arms tighter, turning his face away.

“You need an outlet or something?” Reyes asks in a carefully low voice and Jesse tenses at the tone. 

It’s knowing.

“Go ahead,” Reyes says, “Get it out now, while we’re in here.”

“What?”

“Bathroom’s soundproof.”

“… What?” Jesse asks again, voice gone hoarse, staring at the edge of Reyes’ reflection in the mirror. 

“If you need to shout or something,” Reyes says slowly, “Do it now.”

 _“… Oh,”_ Jesse breathes out in understanding. 

Reyes turns towards him, raising a brow. 

“What’d you think I meant?”

“I- Didn’t- I-”

Reyes tuts quietly and Jesse presses back against the wall as Reyes’ full attention is focused on him. 

He slowly looks over the older man. 

His commander looks just as good as the night of the Christmas party, when he almost made a fool of himself. 

Reyes lifts his hands and loosens Jesse’s tie, tugging it off over the younger’s head, slipping it into his pocket. 

His hands are burning hot compared to the cool wall behind Jesse, when they slide between the gaps and brush against his skin, popping open the top three buttons of Jesse’s dress shirt so the younger matches him.

Jesse’s breathing too fast to appear unaffected, staring at his commander. 

“Better,” Reyes murmurs and Jesse grabs his wrists as he goes to pull away, bringing the hands back to his buttons. 

Reyes quirks a brow at him curiously. 

“Keep goin’,” Jesse whispers, “Please.”

“You really wanna look like a mess, huh?” Reyes murmurs and slips open the buttons down to Jesse’s belt, “That your goal?”

“Want you to mess me up,” Jesse mutters under his breath then gasps when Reyes’ hands slide into his shirt and grab his waist. 

“Yeah?” Reyes mocks, ducking his head in close and peering at Jesse, “Wanna look like your boss just fucked you in the bathroom in the middle of a charity ball?”

“Fuck,” Jesse bites out and presses himself away from the wall, towards Reyes, “Yeah- God, sir-”

“Well, I’m not gonna,” Reyes says, sounding highly amused and Jesse can’t stop the pitiful whine of disappointment that leaves him. 

Reyes chuckles and his hands move back to Jesse’s fuzzy belly, undoing the belt there.

“Let’s make it look authentic, though,” Reyes hums and lets the belt hang open, bringing his hands up to Jesse’s face and pinching the younger’s cheeks, “Couldn’t let them think I didn’t _satisfy_ you, big boy.”

Jesse makes a shaky sound and closes his eyes as Reyes’ fingers pinch and un-pinch the baby fat on his cheeks, making his face redden both from the abuse and the humiliation. 

“Hm,” Reyes settles one hand on Jesse’s shoulder, then slides the other through Jesse’s hair, disrupting the careful wildness, making it look less intentionally messy and more of just a mess, “Look at me, Jess.”

Jesse slowly opens his eyes, barely able to force himself to meet Reyes’ gaze as the older man studies him critically. 

“Your eyes give it away,” Reyes says, quirking his mouth to the side unhappily.

“Sorry,” Jesse whispers reflexively and Reyes huffs a laugh, lifting Jesse’s chin. 

“Pretty hard to fake that warmth,” Reyes murmurs, “That you get after you come.”

“… What?” Jesse asks shakily. 

“You’ve come around to training, or my office, with this…” Reyes trails off, lazily looking down Jesse’s body, “Look, in your eye.”

“Oh.”

“Maybe if I…” Reyes mutters then leans in, pressing his lips to Jesse’s, bites at the pink flesh and the younger moans into it, wrapping his arms around his commander’s shoulders. 

Reyes’ hands return to his waistband, pop the button and unzip the fly as Jesse trembles against him. 

His commander’s hands are massive and warm, sliding into his boxers and cupping him firmly. 

“Fuck,” Jesse whispers and ducks his head, pulling out of the kiss with spit dripping off his reddened lower lip, looking down to see Reyes’ wrist flexing as fingers dip into his slit, “Oh my god.”

“Mm, you really are a mess,” Reyes murmurs as he slides his fingers through the slick leaking out of Jesse, “Getting this wet typical for you?”

“… Yeah,” Jesse whispers breathily, watching the tendons in Reyes’ wrist move as two fingers slip inside him, crook and stroke along his walls, already almost stretching him. 

“What happens if I make you come all over this suit, baby boy?” Reyes asks quietly, a third finger nudging at the edge of his hole, “You still gonna go back out there and make me look good?”

“Y-Yessir,” Jesse manages then whines softly, fingers digging into the back of his commander’s jacket, probably wrinkling it as he twists the fabric in his fingers. 

“Yeah? Still gonna make your boss proud?” Reyes asks lowly, slipping the third finger in, slowly stretching Jesse out, “Gonna make me proud now?”

“How?” 

Reyes doesn’t answer, starts to pump his fingers in and out of Jesse steadily while the younger clings to him, hips slowly starting to rock onto the older man’s fingers. 

“Needy lil’ thing,” Reyes mutters, pressing his thumb against Jesse’s swollen nub, “Bet you’d make me proud riding me, hm? Fucking yourself on me, baby?” 

“Shit,” Jesse whispers and clenches around the fingers, crossing his arms behind Reyes’ neck, hips jerking away from the wall, “Gonna-”

“No,” Reyes says and still his hand, making Jesse muffle a whimper, panting in the space between them. 

“Please?” Jesse whispers, clenching around the fingers and trying to grind down on them, but Reyes pulls his hand out and steps back, forcing Jesse to catch himself, leaning back against the wall. 

Reyes looks him up and down and slowly smiles, making Jesse’s stomach flip. 

“There we go,” Reyes says, pleased, uses his clean hand to lift Jesse’s face up, pressing his slick-coated fingertips to Jesse’s lips, “Clean us up, Jess, can’t go out there _this_ messy.”

Jesse opens his mouth and his eyes involuntarily close as Reyes’ fingers slide deeper and he sucks his own slick off of them. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Reyes whispers, “Mean that, Jesse.”

Jesse slowly looks up at the older man, his tongue pressing between Reyes’ fingers as he swallows thickly. 

“Gonna reward you tonight, don’t worry,” Reyes says and pulls his fingers out, smearing spit over Jesse’s flushed lips, “We’ll bunk up at the hotel.”

“God… I ain’t gon’ be able to focus on shit, now, you know that,” Jesse says weakly, “Gon’ just be imaginin’-”

“No,” Reyes corrects him gently and reaches across Jesse to grab a towel, drying his hands off then tossing it in the laundry basket, “You’ll do your job perfectly, as always, and you’ll kiss up to all the donors, and you’ll make me _proud_.”

Jesse lets out a shaky sound as Reyes fixes his pants, closing them, redoing his belt and buttoning his shirt back up to the third button from the top, straightening out some of the creases, settling his hands on Jesse’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, you will, ‘cause you know I’m gonna treat you tonight if you do,” Reyes says lowly and Jesse squirms against the wall, feeling his slick still leaking out of him. 

Reyes steps back and looks at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, straightening his jacket, making it seem as though he made an effort to not look like they were fucking in the bathroom. 

It’s hilarious, though the hilarity floats a bit out of reach to Jesse, still distracted, watching his boss’ hands, knowing where those fingers were just moments ago, how they felt, how he-

“Ready?” Reyes asks and Jesse tries to fix his hair a bit. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says then steps away from the wall, moving to follow Reyes out, “No- Wait-”

Jesse grabs the older man’s arm and Reyes looks at him curiously. 

“I- I messed up your…” Jesse feels his cheeks aching from the abuse as he flushes and reaches up to fix Reyes’ collar, tucking in the tag and re-settling the layers, “Sorry.”

“Thanks,” Reyes looks down at him warmly and curls his hand around Jesse’s waist, nudging the younger out into the hall ahead of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [new horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)


End file.
